The invention relates to a method and system for providing training to multiple users. Computerized training systems exist in the art which present a training program to a user in an effort to train the user in a particular topic. Such systems may present the user with a series of scenarios, questions, etc. and elicit answers from the user. The user""s responses are compared to known correct responses and the user is provided with a summary of the number of correct and incorrect answers. Such systems provide rapid feedback to the user and can be useful in identifying areas where the user requires further training.
A drawback to such systems is that often the training program is not easily created or modified by the trainer. Often, the training program which is presented to the user is derived by a training program provider. The training program provider works along with the trainer (e.g., a company desiring to train its workforce in diversity issues) to develop the training program including questions, multiple choice answers, audio, video, etc. If the trainer determines that changes are needed to an existing training program or a new training program needs to be developed, the trainer must contact the training program provider to edit the training program. Such a process results in expense for the trainer and delays in generating training programs.
An exemplary embodiment of the invention is a method of providing training to a plurality of users in a system including a training system and a plurality of user systems coupled to the training system via a network. The method includes receiving a request for training at the training system and providing a training program to the user system in response to the request for training. The method also includes receiving a request to edit or create a training program and providing an editable training program template to the user system in response to the request to edit or create a training program. The editable training program template permits entry of content for the training program. Other embodiments of the invention include a system and storage medium for implementing the method.